Majin Buu's forest
by Sweet Revolution
Summary: Just what the title says. Yay I made a new Goku and Bulma Fic!!!! *Chapter six up* finished* R&R please
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Yay!! I finally made a new Goku and Bulma story!!! Tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT or any of their characters.  
  
Majin Buu's forest  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By: Baby Kakarott  
  
The phone rang snapping Bulma out of her daydream. She had been dreaming that Goku and her were flying over a beautiful forest. "Hello" she said.  
  
"Hi this is Goku" Goku said.  
  
"Hi Goku, how are you?"  
  
"Fine except I'm still getting hit by flying vases and frying pans."  
  
"I can't believe you put up with her, you should get a divorce"  
  
"I am actually considering that, I can't believe she is so mean" Goku said.  
  
"Well, I think you should seriously think about it" Bulma said, "Think of having to live with her for your entire life."  
  
"Yeah, I'm not sure I could stay with her forever" Goku said, "she is too mean."  
  
"Do you wanna go somewhere today" Bulma asked, "Chi Chi may throw you out of the house."  
  
"Sure" Goku said, " It will take her a long time to calm down."  
  
"Well, meet me at my house"  
  
"Sure" Goku said.  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
'Man, Chi Chi gets so mad about almost nothing" Goku said as he sped across the sky, " all I did was say that I was going to train and she started to get mad."  
  
He arrived at Bulma's house.  
  
"Hey Bulma" Goku said.  
  
"Hi Goku" Bulma said.  
  
"Do you wanna fly?" Goku asked.  
  
"Sure" Bulma said, "I love to fly."  
  
As Goku was flying she saw the forest that she was dreaming of. The only thing that was different was that Goku was flying lower and the forest seemed more creepy than beautiful.  
  
"Goku can you fly any higher?"  
  
"I've been trying to for 10 minutes" Goku said, " I just keep getting lower."  
  
"Oh no, this forest is creepy" Bulma said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure we can get out" Goku said.  
  
Soon Goku was weaving around trees, they were so low.  
  
"Man, this must be some gravitational pull" Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean" Goku said.  
  
Soon Goku was on the ground.  
  
"I know what I can do, I can go super saiyan and then fly" Goku said.  
  
"OK" Bulma said.  
  
Goku started trying to go super saiyan. His hair flashed gold for a second and then went back to his usual black color.  
  
"I can't go super saiyan," Goku said.  
  
"I know what else I can do, I can blast a path through the forest."  
  
"OK" Bulma said.  
  
Goku tried to blast but nothing happened.  
  
"Ka Me Ha Me Ha" Goku said.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Nothing works," he said.  
  
"We better start walking," she said.  
  
"This forest is weird," he said.  
  
"We could call someone on my cell phone" Bulma said. She dialed a # but it didn't even turn on.  
  
She tried to turn it on. Nothing happened.  
  
"I'm hungry" Goku said.  
  
"No problem," Bulma said, "I have a refrigerator capsule."  
  
She pressed the button and threw it but it didn't explode into a refrigerator, in fact, it did nothing at all.  
  
"Nothing I brought works either" she said.  
  
They walked until their feet ached.  
  
"I'm tired of walking" Bulma said.  
  
They spotted a small cabin. They went inside of it and found that no one was there. They found no food except a single cookie that was shaped like a person.  
  
"This looks like one of those people Majin Buu turned into a cookie," Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah, weird" Goku said.  
  
"Goku did you hear that?" Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah it sounded like someone screaming for help," Goku said. Bulma clung onto Goku's arm.  
  
"Goku this is freaky" Bulma said.  
  
Soon they were both hugging each other.  
  
Soon a voice was heard.  
  
It said, "You are right, my prisoners, that is one of my victims for m long ago in Bibidi's time."  
  
"Me and my master set up a cabin here and evil slowly surrounded it."  
  
"If you are fighting or have ever fought for good before you couldn't blast, fly, or go super saiyan here."  
  
"It eventually came to be known as Majin Buu's forest."  
  
"Eventually I gained so much power over this forest that no electronics or your stupid gadgets that you call capsules would work either."  
  
"That was not too long ago in Babidi's time."  
  
"We can get along without electronics," Bulma said.  
  
"But you can't get along without each other" the voice said.  
  
"No" Bulma said, "but that is not a problem, because we will be together."  
  
"I have ways of ripping even the closest of friends apart."  
  
"Oh no" Goku said.  
  
" I must go now and remember, this is my forest."  
  
"Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" he said as the wind carried his voice away.  
  
"Now that was freaky," Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah" Goku agreed.  
  
"So Majin Buu is inhabiting this forest that we just unfortunately happen to be in?" Bulma asked, "or was I dreaming."  
  
"You weren't dreaming" Goku said, "So I guess so."  
  
"So we'll have to get out ourselves," Bulma said.  
  
"It seems that way," Goku said.  
  
A/N: One chapter finished. That took me almost the whole school day. Will Goku and Bulma get out of the forest as friends? Or will they fall in love? Or will they even get out of the forest at all? Find out in chapter two. Did you like it? Do you want them to fall in love? Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me if I should even bother to continue this story. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Voice in My Head

Author's note: The second chapter to my story. Tell me if you like it. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter to this story!! I really appreciate it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT or any of their characters.  
  
Chapter two:  
  
The voice in my head  
  
  
  
"Wake up, Bulma" Goku said after a long night's sleep. He was still tired but he wasn't sure they were safe in this place. He was freaked about this sudden turn of events that had just happened to bring them to this forest together. His stomach growled. 'Oh well' he thought, 'I'd better let Bulma sleep a little longer and go find us some food.' He went outside the little cave that they had slept in and ran off to the berry bushes. He saw some red ripe berries and started to eat one. 'No, they might be poisonous.' 'But I have to eat.'  
  
Suddenly a voice rang out in Goku's head. "My forest berries are not poisonous," it said. 'OK' Goku thought. He started to stuff his pockets with berries and when his pockets were full, he took out a bag that he took from a Wal-Mart and started to fill it up too. Next he went to a small stream and drank out of a souvenir cup they had gotten at Six Flags. He carried some water to the cave for Bulma and remembered not to eat all the berries so that Bulma could have some. When Bulma finally got up, it was near 9:30.  
  
"Good morning, Bulma" Goku said.  
  
"Good morning" she said, "how early is it?"  
  
"I would tell you, but my watch stopped working."  
  
"Oh well, we better move on" Bulma said.  
  
"Want some breakfast first?" Goku asked.  
  
"Sure" Bulma said.  
  
"I remembered to save some berries for you and I got some water from a stream not far from here."  
  
"OK" Bulma said as she sat down and started to eat, "thank you." Soon they were on the trail again. They stopped for short breaks along the way, as both of them needed it. Soon they came to a fork in the road.  
  
"Lets go this way" Goku said. Bulma had thought that they should go the other way, but she decided to just go with Goku's way. Then a strange voice rang out in her head.  
  
"Just go your way and leave him behind, you don't need him to make your decisions for you" it said. Bulma was now totally freaked. She was torn between going with what the voice told her and what her heart told her.  
  
"Your way has more food and less obstacles," the voice convincingly said.  
  
"I go with my heart," her mind yelled out to the voice. But this wouldn't be the last time she heard from it. She decided to tell Goku what happened.  
  
"Goku, a strange voice talked to me just a while ago" Bulma said.  
  
"What did it say?" he asked.  
  
"It told me to go the other way and leave you behind," she said.  
  
"Do you think it will talk to me too?" Goku said.  
  
"Maybe" she said.  
  
It wasn't long before they came to one of Bulma's least favorite things in the world, a cave. They quietly walked inside and heard something or someone move. Suddenly bats were everywhere!! Bulma screamed because she hated bats and hugged Goku. After the bat were gone Goku hugged Bulma and told her that it was just some bats. "I know" Bulma said, "I hate bats." Then she started to cry about everything that they had had the misfortune to have to be a part of. Goku did his best to comfort her when the voice rang out in his head. "What a wimp" it said, "you could get along much better if you left her behind." "Bulma is my friend" Goku said, "I won't leave her behind." "Are you sure?" it said, "you're the strong one, you could live very easily without her and not to mention you could make much better time." "True" Goku thought. "But there is no way, I'm abandoning my best friend when she needs me most." "Fine" it said, "But I'll be back."  
  
Author's note: I hope you liked it and sorry it was so short. Please review. I am open to suggestions to this story too!!! 


	3. Chapter Three: A Sign of Hope

Majin Buu's Forest  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
A sign of hope  
  
By: Baby Kakarott  
  
They felt like it had been months since that fateful day that had landed them in the midst of all the horror. Bulma's hair was longer and they both looked excruciatingly tired. They slept on the ground and ate berries for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. They were both quite tired of eating berries. The nights were extremely cold and the days were extremely hot. Bulma and Goku didn't know whether to leave their long sleeves or rip the sleeves off to make short sleeves.  
  
One day as they were picking berries Bulma said "Why isn't there anything else in this whole forest to eat besides berries?"  
  
"I don't know" Goku said, "but I would give anything for a steak."  
  
"So would I" Bulma said. The voice rushed into both of their heads  
  
"You are weak and I have almost taken you."  
  
"Dd did you hear that?" Bulma forced out.  
  
"Y yes" Goku replied.  
  
"I will take you to the deepest part of the forest and leave you there" it said.  
  
"Y you will?" Bulma asked the voice.  
  
"Yes" it said, "as soon as I split your stupid friendship apart."  
  
"You can't split our friendship apart," Goku said. They were both hearing the voice this time. They hadn't yet gotten used to the voice suddenly coming into their heads and it still freaked them out.  
  
"I will find a way," it said.  
  
"I will go to the extremes to split you apart" it said, " You are my biggest challenge yet."  
  
"You can't pull us apart" Goku said, "We can go through anything together."  
  
"Yeah" Bulma agreed.  
  
She came up and hugged Goku to confirm her agreement. Goku hugged her back to emphasize his point.  
  
"You may not think I can, but I will" it said.  
  
"Tell us why you are trying to split us apart" Bulma commanded of the voice.  
  
"Because I need something to do," it replied calmly.  
  
"And I don't want to break my record of any one ever coming out of my forest alive."  
  
"Help" Bulma said, "We're doomed."  
  
"You've got that right" it said, "From the beginning you were doomed."  
  
"Didn't you know that?" it replied.  
  
"No, you sounded like we at least had a chance," Bulma said.  
  
"Well you don't and neither does your friendship," it said. Then the wind came and the voice went away saying, "I will be back."  
  
"It will be back" Bulma said, " and by the way it sounds it will be harder for us to resist it."  
  
"Yeah your probably right" Goku agreed.  
  
Then they set out for a long horrible day of walking. They first came to a huge hole in the ground. It was at least 100 feet to the bottom. There was no way to get across unless they built something over it. But if they did this they risked the chance of falling in the hole and never getting out. They decided to discuss it over a lunch of berries and water. They were very skinny from their diet of forest berries and river water that was boiled over a makeshift fire until all the germs were out. They couldn't trust anything as it was.  
  
"So do you think we should build something to get across?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeah I think if we help each other we can make it" Goku replied.  
  
"Yeah I think we can make it too," Bulma said.  
  
Then in Bulma's head the voice rang out for the second time that day.  
  
"You can't make it" the voice said, "that so called friend of yours will just throw you in that hole."  
  
"He will?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeah he'll just pretend to be helping you and when your least expecting it he'll just push you off," it said.  
  
Bulma came back to her senses and said, "No he won't, your just trying to split us apart again."  
  
"I will be back," it said as it left and Bulma knew it would be back.  
  
"Was that the voice again?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yes," Bulma said, "Goku I'm scared really scared."  
  
"It's okay to be scared," Goku said as he hugged her close, "I'm scared too."  
  
Bulma hugged him back and said, "Goku we'd better get across that hole or we'll end up staying here all night."  
  
"Yeah, let's go" he said.  
  
They approached the hole and saw a log that was just big enough to fit across it. With their combined strength that they had left they picked up the log and threw it across. Bulma stepped on it to confirm that it was sturdy. It was. Goku and Bulma stepped on it and slowly made their way across together. Then when they got across the log suddenly fell in the hole.  
  
"That was a close one" Goku said.  
  
"Yeah, it was a real close one" Bulma said.  
  
They walked a bit farther and came to a dark cave. They decided that with their previous experience with caves that they would just stay out of it. They walked on. They came to a place where the tree leaves covered the ground. In fact the leaves were close enough to the ground that they got a few big rocks and put them on top of the leaves and they had a little shelter. They gathered some big logs and put them in a pile and made the fire so that they could have some water. Bulma gathered berries while Goku went and found a nearby river and got some water. As they ate dinner they didn't talk much because they were too busy eating.  
  
"Goku what do you think will happen to us?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I think we will get out of this mess together" Goku replied.  
  
"Let's get to bed then," they both said.  
  
They crawled into their little shelter and hugged each other for warmth. They fell asleep in each other's arms and wished that they could stay that way forever. Goku stayed awake a little longer and contemplated his feelings for Bulma versus Chi Chi.  
  
*Now what was Chi Chi doing right then? *  
  
She was having a late night party with all of her friends. She didn't even notice Goku was gone.  
  
Authors note: Hey, so that was the end of chapter three. How did you like it? Please tell me what you think. Will Goku fall in love with Bulma? Will Bulma fall in love with Goku? Will Chi Chi ever notice that Goku is gone? Find out in Chapter Four. PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Majin Buu's Forest  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Author's note: Sorry it took so long to get this out! I had a major lack of ideas for a while. Tell me if you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT or any of their characters.  
  
Goku and Bulma woke up that morning and ate berries and drank water like they usually did. Then they set out on their walk. Bulma had become frighteningly sick and Goku had to carry her the whole way.  
  
The voice rang out in Goku's head saying, "Just drop her and go on by yourself, what do you need her for anyway?"  
  
"Well, I need Bulma for comfort and friendship and lo……. never mind I need her." Then surprisingly Bulma's cell phone rang. She picked it up.  
  
"Hello" she said confused.  
  
"Hello" a voice replied.  
  
"Who is this?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Chi Chi" Chi Chi said.  
  
"Yes" Bulma said.  
  
"I need to speak to Goku" Chi Chi said.  
  
"Goku phone's for you" Bulma said handing Goku the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Goku said.  
  
"Goku, its all over" Chi Chi said, "I hate you and I signed the divorce papers and the annulment papers, the marriage is over." Then Goku knew exactly why Majin Buu had let this phone call come through, Majin Buu had hoped it would break Goku's heart and spirit.  
  
"Well I hate you too" Goku said.  
  
Chi Chi started to make surprised noises and the phone went dead.  
  
"What was that all about?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Well, I am now officially available" Goku said.  
  
"She called to say you were divorced?"  
  
"Yep, isn't that just all the love?" Goku said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, no I guess" Bulma said discouraged.  
  
Goku sensed her uneasiness and decided that they should just stay there that night.  
  
He pulled her close to him and hugged her, just enjoying her company.  
  
"I'm sorry" Goku said.  
  
"For what?" Bulma asked.  
  
"For yelling at you," he answered.  
  
"Well, it's okay, I'm used to it.  
  
"You know Goku, this forest is horrible, but being with you is great." Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah, being with you is great too" Goku said agreeing.  
  
"Well, let's try to get some sleep" Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah" Goku said wrapping his arms around her. They then fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
As they were asleep some animals moved over to them. The animals sniffed them, wondering what they were. After a while they lay down next to Bulma and Goku. Then the animals wailed cries of despair. They tried their best to move but they couldn't. Tonight like every night Majin Buu was controlling them. Majin Buu's voice rang out to them saying,  
  
"Animals, take those people away from each other."  
  
Then the animals made the journey to the two separate places where they set Bulma and Goku away from each other.  
  
Author's note: Hope you liked it. Big cliffhanger? If you review I may update faster. 


	5. Chapter 5: Could it be love?

Majin Buu's Forest  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Author's note: I updated! It seems like so long since I updated this story! Well thanks to all the reviewers! Love to all of you! Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Goku and Bulma would actually be together!  
  
*Bulma's end of the forest *  
  
Bulma woke, away from Goku. She wished with all her heart to be back by his side.  
  
'Am I falling for my best friend?' she asked herself.  
  
She remembered all the good things they had done together like, eating ice cream in the park, getting in a food fight, and telling each other wishes like for a huge bowl of ice cream or spaghetti and meatballs and she cried because she was completely and utterly alone. She had felt alone many times in her life, but this was worse. She was in the middle of a possessed forest that the villain Majin Buu controlled and she was alone. It was like no other feeling she had experienced before.  
  
'Do I love him?'  
  
*Goku's end of the forest *  
  
On the other side of the forest, Goku awoke to find himself alone too. He looked around and saw the edge of the forest. He could get out! What about Bulma though? He could look for Bulma and risk being in the forest forever or he could get out now and deny his feelings toward her. She made him feel special and needed, instead of stupid and hated like Chi Chi used to make him feel. He felt different around her than he had when he was a child. Could it be love?  
  
Author's note: Okay! So it was incredibly short, I'm sorry. I just got more ideas for it, so expect another update. I was planning on finishing it off in this chapter, but I've changed my mind. Oh, I need to finish some of my stories. I have like eight stories in progress including this one. Thanks for outlasting that long Author's note! Please review, I want to know what you think. 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: This has been one of my favorite stories, but I have so many stories in progress that I need to end it. Thank you to all of the reviewers that ever reviewed this story and everyone who stuck with this story chapter by chapter. *hugs reviewers * hehehe  
  
Misty Dea  
  
Secretsquirl  
  
Jessica  
  
Nekoni  
  
Vegetas-Princess  
  
Caddie Woodlawn  
  
Bra-the-little-sweetie  
  
Anastashia  
  
Analiese  
  
Fate  
  
Kaitlyn  
  
Thanks to everyone and I hope you like the last chapter of this story!  
  
Goku looked to the edge of the forest, to the middle and back again. Then it hit him. How could he even think about leaving Bulma behind? She was his friend and he cared about her more than anything in the entire world. If the whole world blew into pieces he wouldn't care as long as he could be with her. Goku stared into the middle of the forest in a trance-like state for a moment and than realized what was happening. 'Oh no' he thought, 'I'm falling in love again.' Goku was happy about this, but also felt insecure. He had fallen in love with Chi Chi before and it didn't turn out right. What if the exact thing happened this time? He knew he could never tell her how he felt anyway, so what was the use thinking to the future of a relationship with Bulma? If he ever told her it would ruin their friendship forever if she didn't share his feelings. 'I have to tell her though.' He just couldn't think about living out the rest of his life watching as she fell in love with another and know that she could have been his. He figured he had a 50/50 chance and thought that those were good enough chances for him. Thinking about this lifted his spirits and he felt as if he was soaring though a cloudless sky instead of walking through a rotten forest.  
  
Bulma froze, the bear was so close that she could feel its breath against her face. 'Oh gosh this bear's breath is stinky' Bulma thought. 'I hope Goku can find me, I need you so much right now, Goku.' The bear turned from her and sniffed at some berries. She realized this was her chance to get away and gladly took it, running from the cave she had been hiding in and into a denser part of the forest. Here, Bulma started to freak out. 'Where can I hide?' 'Up a tree?' 'No bears can climb.' Finally she fought her way into a very dense part of the forest and crouched low to the ground. She shivered from the coldness of fear. 'Goku, Goku I'm scared and cold and lonely and I need you!' 'Am I falling for my best friend?' 'Yes, yes I think I am.' 'Oh what am I thinking?' 'Goku just broke up with Chi Chi, he must still be heart-broken.'  
  
Goku stood in the same place focusing on a small ki. He jumped out to it and a rabbit jumped out of the way. 'Oh it was just a stupid rabbit.' He sighed, he didn't even have a chance. But he had to try. He followed another small ki and there eating berries was a huge bear. There was a ki that was fairly small and unmoving not far away. Goku walked quietly away from the bear and towards the ki. He went behind a bush and hid. Bulma saw something coming toward her and screamed as loud as she could. "Shhhhhhhhhhh, Bulma, its only me, Goku." "Sorry Goku, oh I'm so happy to see you!" Bulma hugged Goku and he hugged her. They stayed like that for a while and then Goku said, "Let's go, I know the way out." "You do?" "Yeah." "Than what are you doing hanging around here, let's go!" Goku scooped her up in his arms and started to run. He soon found his way to the edge and left. He felt power surging into his body and blasted the forest into ruins. "I'll be back, someday" Majin Buu's voice echoed his last words as a spirit of the forest. "Well, that's done so now what are we going to do?" Goku asked. "I don't know" They sat there for a while without a word. "Goku I have something to tell you." Bulma said. "I have something to tell you too" Goku said. "You can go first" Bulma said. "OK" Goku said, "Bulma, um, I have fallen in love with you." Bulma closed in on him and kissed him. Goku was totally taken aback, but kissed her back anyway.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well, I guess that ending wasn't the best, but hey I tried. I hope you liked it and if you like this fic you will probably like The Lady of Fire so go, read. Check out all of the G/B stories! I know you'll like them! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Baby Kakarott 


End file.
